


Pure~

by marcie1a



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, As it should be, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gym Sex, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Smut with a plot, Top Jackson, Toys, Water, bambam is cute, blindfolding, first kpop fic, heat - Freeform, hybrid!mark, idk anymore, jackson works at a gym, literally smut in every chapter, marks claws scratch a lot of things, markson, mentions of bambam, not much though, not too much angst, oh yeah marks a kitten, side characters chaelin and jooheon, slight mention of jaebum, tank top jackson cos why not, wrist ties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcie1a/pseuds/marcie1a
Summary: Mark's growing up, and everyone knows what that means.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written a fic with kpop idols...feels different. don't judge me and my terrible writing please

As they sat on the couch, Mark could feel himself getting hotter and hotter. 

 

“Ugh...I’m hot…” He pouted at Jackson. The lazy boy got up reluctantly and turned up the air.

 

For the past few hours, Mark had felt sweaty and uncomfortable. This had never been a problem; He had only been with Jackson for a month and everything was fine. Suddenly, the aura of their relationship had changed.

 

The hybrid didn’t want to sweat all over his boyfriend, so he wrapped his tail around his waist. Concerned, Jackson reached over and pulled him close.

 

“You’re very warm. Are you feeling okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Mark nodded. He didn’t like having Jackson deal with his problems just because he didn’t want to bother him. 

 

Just to reassure him, he went into the bathroom and tried to find out what was wrong with him. His temperature was high, and he was sweating a bit, but that wasn’t helping him. That could mean a lot of things.

 

Okay, he thought, what do I really feel?

 

Pulling out his phone, he searched the internet, yet he couldn’t find anything. So, he called BamBam. He was smarter than he looked, so of all people, BamBam would know what’s wrong.

 

“Hello?”

 

Mark immediately felt embarrassed and his face heated up - more than it already had. “Hey, I...There’s something wrong with me.”

 

BamBam giggled. “What do you mean there’s something wrong with you?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m really hot and sweaty and it feels different to be around Jackson...I’ve never felt like this before.”

 

“Why didn’t you ask him?”

 

He really didn’t want to tell him why. That would be even more embarrassing.

 

“I’m too embarrassed.” At least it was half true.

 

“Okay, Okay. What do you mean by ‘hot’?”

 

“Like...physically, and...internally. Not like fire burning...passion? It’s a feeling?”

 

Mark could hear the younger boy laughing on the other side. Why was he laughing? Was it something he should just know? Was it embarrassing?

 

“Markeu...You’re going through heat.”

 

“What..is heat? Heat, as in, extreme hotness?”

 

“I forget that you are an innocent little hybrid. I don’t know how to explain it without totally grossing you out. I will leave you to look it up yourself.”

 

“W-What? BamBam! I can’t do this by myself!” 

 

“Yes, you can. Jackson will take care of you,” There was a slight tone change in his voice. “Goodbye.”

 

He sighed. Maybe it wasn’t that bad?

 

Nothing so far was saying anything besides the actual definition of the word, but maybe because he simply typed in “what is heat”. 

 

“what is heat in hybrids” = Stuff about water heaters

 

“what is heat in cats” = Mark blushed.

 

Increased sex drive? 

 

He was such a good little hybrid, he never had that. Sure, he and Jackson had messed around before, but that wasn’t because of a physical thing.

 

“Hey, sunshine, you’ve been in there for a while. You’re missing the show. Are you okay?” He jumped at the soft knock on the door.

 

“Y-Yes, I’m fine.” Finally deciding to ignore it, he opened the door. 

 

“Are you sure?” Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark’s body. His ears twitched, which sent a pleasuring shock straight down. 

 

His eyes darted all around. The sudden contact flared up his senses. Jackson smirked. He nudged his nose against Mark’s human ear and tugged at the shell with his teeth. His mouth found it’s way to his sensitive neck and started licking strips.

 

Normally, Mark found himself smiling and being giggly at this small gesture. 

 

So he surprised Jackson when he let out a soft moan and pulled at his hair. 

 

“M - Mark?” He pulled away slightly, though the embrace Mark had on him didn’t let him go very far.

 

“I told you before, I’m fine Jack...Just, please keep going.” His desperate attempts to pull the muscular boy towards him failed.

 

“Mark...You never act like this...Are you sure...You’re getting awful grown up, you know. Might have to start telling you things…” Jackson smirked.

 

“L - Like what?” Mark knew what he was talking about, thanks to BamBam.

 

Jackson took his hand and led him to their room where they sat down. He pulled Mark onto his lap and hugged him. This wasn’t helping his urges at all.

 

“Angel, you’re a hybrid. You’re half kitten. That means you get the same things animals get. I think you’re finally getting heat. Do you know what that is?”

 

He swallowed and shook his head.

 

Of course, Jackson knew something was up. 

 

“Are you lying?” Mark had buried his face in Jackson’s neck. It was a shame he couldn’t scent him; He loved his smell.

 

Again, he shook his head.

 

Jackson knew this would happen. His hybrid boyfriend, getting his heat, and not wanting to confront it. Little did Mark know what heat came with.

 

And he could be a tease.

 

“Are you sure you’re not lying…” His hand found it’s way under Mark’s boxers, and he wrapped his long fingers around him.

 

Mark’s breath hitched; How was he hard? It definitely wasn’t earlier...Was it?

 

“Wouldn’t you like me to help you?” He whispered in Mark’s ear as he started pumping his hand.

 

It wasn’t even five seconds yet when Mark started whining into his neck. 

 

“dangsin-eun agileul neomu yeppeun soli …” Jackson whispered into Mark’s ear.

 

Already, Mark could feel himself about to come. Only for him would Jackson let sweet nothings pass his lips in Korean while he moaned onto his skin or into the sheets.

 

His careless whimpers and moans got louder and bounced off the walls which just gave Jackson more confidence in his handiwork. With each pump, he slid his thumb over the slit.

 

Mark’s cat ears were folded into his brown hair and were twitching a bit. His tail was wrapped around Jackson’s ankle; What a cutie. To avoid ruining anything or hurting him, his fists were balled up and his claws were out. Jackson didn’t even know he had claws.

 

“Jack - Jackson I - Ahhh!!!” He bit into Jackson’s neck as he came on Jackson’s hand. Mark had never bit him before…Of course, Jackson chose to ignore it to avoid making the hybrid feel embarrassed.

 

After washing his hands off, he took the older man into his arms and cuddled him. 

 

“Go to sleep darling,” Jackson kissed his forehead. Mark was sleepy, as he usually was after he came. 

 

Even in heat he was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when jackson speaks korean, hes saying "You are too beautiful"
> 
> yes i have more to update stay tuned THIS IS NOT ALL FOLKS


	2. Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i realize that i had put this under "Bangtan Boys" and honestly i was aware of it but at the same time i wasnt  
> thank you to those who said something otherwise i wouldnt have noticed  
> im such a failure ugh

Mark lay curled up on the bed, his tail tucked between his legs. This was of course, to hide his crotch. Jackson had left the room momentarily, which gave him the opportunity to prepare a small surprise for him.

 

“You changed your clothes,” Jackson said when he entered. It was true. Mark had changed out of his light blue tee and shorts and into a dark pink loose sweater that almost touched his knees.

 

“Are you naked under there?” He looked at the pink sweater.

 

He knew that he would notice. Mark sat up and on his knees. Jackson watched as he teasingly pulled it down and spread them.

 

“I have a surprise for you,” His tail waved impatiently behind him. He pulled up his sweater and revealed the pair of pink lace panties he had bought a little while back.

 

Jackson stood at the edge of the bed licking his lips. This man.

 

Mark blushed as he crawled towards him with an innocent look on his face. He then got up to stand on his knees and brushed noses with Jackson. Jackson reached his hands around to place them on his ass, feeling the delicate lace that hugged Mark’s skin.

 

“Please…” He bit Jackson’s bottom lip, licking across the part that he bit.

 

And God, he wanted to so bad…

 

“Aish..I can’t...BamBam is coming over…” He suppressed everything he felt to avoid having the problem Mark was causing grow any more.

 

“BamBam?” Mark’s voice cracked.

 

“Yeah, he wanted to stop by. See how we were doing, make sure we were okay, hang out. Might bring Jaebum or Jinyoung.” This was nothing to Jackson, but millions of thoughts were running through his head.

 

Was this about what he talked to him about? Did he tell anyone else? Why was he coming over? Was it really that serious? If he told the others, what would they think? He was the only hybrid among their friend group. What if they wanted to stop being his friend? What if - 

 

“Hey, Kitten, are you okay?” He grabbed Mark’s chin and held his face. “I know you haven’t been yourself lately, and you want me all to yourself but-”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Mark pulled away to sit back on his knees. “It’s been a while since I talked to them.”

 

Jackson smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

 

***

 

As Jackson said, he brought Jaebum along with him. 

 

They were sat on the couch yelling over some show that was on the TV. Maybe Running Man? He didn’t know. Mark just laid against Jackson’s arm and tried his best to watch the show.

 

“Hey Mark!” Jaebum almost yelled. “Are you tired?”

 

Jackson looked at him; He didn’t like it when they were loud and crazy like this. “Are you sleepy, sweetie?”

 

“Mmmhmm…” He nodded. “You woke me up too early, I’m still tired.”

 

BamBam smiled at him. “You should sleep, Markie. You need the energy.”

 

This made Mark blush. Jackson looked at BamBam, confused. Clearly something was up between them.

 

He chose to ignore it as he carried Mark to the bed and laid him down. When he went to go back, the hybrid’s tail wrapped around his wrist.

 

“Stay…” Mark still had his eyes closed. 

 

And God, he wanted to so bad…

 

“I’m sorry, baby.” He went back out to go sit with BamBam and Jaebum.

 

He sighed as he flopped down.

 

“Everything okay?” Jaebum asked.

 

“Yeah, I just don’t like leaving Mark to sleep alone.”

 

“You sure?” BamBam said. “There could be something up with him. He’s starting to actually grow up. Might have his heat soon.”

 

“He’s too young for that BamBam,” Jaebum shot a look at him. “He’s only been with Jackson for like, a month.”

 

“I’m gonna go talk to him.” BamBam got up and went to their room.

 

“Mark…” He knocked softly on the door. Opening the door, he was greeted by a pouty Mark.

 

“I wanted it to be Jackson.”

 

BamBam sat down on the bed next to him. “I know. He’s worried about you, you know. Have you told him that you’re in heat?”

 

“I - He asked me if I was…” He blushed. “But I didn’t answer him. We don’t know for sure.”

 

“Oh, We know. Have you done anything about it? Not sure if the mark on Jackson’s neck is fresh or not.”

 

The blush on his face deepened.

 

“You don’t bite people, Mark. You’re in heat, and you need to let Jackson know for sure. A hybrid such as yourself definitely won’t be able to hold out by himself. You’re fragile and need attention.”

 

It still made him incredibly uncomfortable to bother Jackson. He was his owner and boyfriend, but he feared that he would lose him because he was asking for too much.

 

BamBam left, and Mark was left with his thoughts. He hadn’t been sleeping before, but now he was restless. Jackson sat in their living room, worried about him and here he was laying down. It’s not like he could tell him now. He’d either worry about him more, tell the others, kick them out suspiciously…

 

Whatever. He could hold out, at least until the others left.

 

That was, until, Jackson walked into the room.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey. What did BamBam talk to you about?”

 

“Um...I - I don’t really want to talk about it right now. At least not while they’re here.”

 

Jackson’s back straightened. “Is he bothering you?”

 

“No, no, it’s not him,” He blushed, flattered at his gesture. A sudden fierceness had showed up in Jackson’s eyes and it resonated in Mark, rushing straight to his crotch. It was jealousy, protectiveness. It was harder to contain himself than he thought.

 

“I’m here for you, I’ll do anything for you. I love you.” Jackson laid down next to Mark and pulled him close. The scent that he loved so much engulfed him. “I love you too…”

 

“Come on, cuddle with your oppa.”

 

Mark blushed; He loved to cuddle him to sleep. He said he loved him, that he’d do anything for him. This made it even harder for him to tell him, how could he when he was this sweet of a boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup so that's that i STILL have more stay tuned


	3. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am the queen of cliffhangers dont @ me

When he woke up, Mark could smell pancakes cooking in the kitchen. Had he slept through the whole day? What time was it?

 

He wandered into the kitchen to see Jackson standing at the stove making pancakes in his boxers.

 

Mark tried his best to stay quiet, but was caught when he caught a glimpse of his bulge and took in a sharp breath.

 

“You’re awake,” He smiled. “Sorry if I shocked you. After Jaebum left for work, I took a shower and laid down with you some more. BamBam’s asleep in the guest room. When I woke up, you were still sleeping.”

 

“So, why are you making pancakes?” He plopped onto the counter.

 

“I know how much you like them, and you haven’t been feeling the best lately. I figured we’d have pancakes for dinner.”

 

His cat ears perked up and his eyes lit up. Food could keep his mind off things.

 

“You want me to feed you, Kitty?” Jackson smiled. He clearly had forgotten about his suspicions that Mark was in his heat.

 

But he wouldn’t refuse such an offer.

 

When he nodded, it made Jackson feel good inside. Doing things for Mark was a gift in itself. Shuffling between his legs, he could feel it when the air changed.

 

“Open up,” He tore off a piece of pancake and held it up to Mark’s lips.

 

If he accepted, they would continue to eat and probably cuddle.

 

But if he didn’t…

 

“I would rather have something else in my mouth,” Mark pouted.

 

Jackson swallowed in shock. Never had he been this direct or this sexual.

 

“I - I…” Mark just looked into his eyes, licking his lips. If he played his cards right -

 

“BamBam is still here, I don’t want to make it awkward.”

 

“He won’t mind,” Mark was playing with his necklace. “And it wouldn’t be so bad if he heard us...Heard how much we love each other…”

 

“How about,” Jackson backed away, “You talk to BamBam about that.”

 

Mark frowned. Why was he being like this? 

 

Complying to his request, he hopped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen, making sure to wiggle his ass when he walked.

 

If this was a joke or his way of playing hard to get, it wasn’t very fun.

 

“BamBam…” He knocked softly on the door. If he was really sleeping, Jackson wouldn’t want to sleep with him. He wouldn’t want to cuddle or tell him he’s beautiful and that he loves him. Nothing.

 

“Yeah, come in.”

 

BamBam was laying under the covers with a lamp on and his headphones. 

 

“Um...I kinda need your help.”

 

Of course, with his dirty mind, he looked down. “If you’re asking, I don’t think that would be-”

 

“No, no. Not that...I don’t know what to do. He keeps rejecting me and I don’t know if I can take it any longer. At all. My urges are growing stronger and...I - It hurts my feelings…”

 

Why was he crying? It’s not like Jackson knew what he was doing. He didn’t know that he was in heat, and they hadn’t been together long enough to know how sensitive he actually was.

 

BamBam pulled him over and took him into his arms. Out of habit, Mark wrapped his legs around his waist. 

 

“Come on.”

 

And they were off, trying to find Jackson.

 

He ended up still being in the kitchen, still making pancakes.

 

“Jackson?” He whipped around, surprised to hear BamBam’s voice. He also noticed that he was carrying Mark. Nobody ever carried him, he was never in the mood.

 

“I don’t know how to approach this...Well...This morning I got a call from Mark, and he wasn’t feeling good. Turns out...He, um, has his heat.”

 

Jackson saw as Mark’s grip tightened on his shirt. 

 

“Wait, you knew?....Is that why you wanted to stop by?” He nodded.

 

“Even you’re new to this. He’s never been in heat, and you’ve never taken care of him in heat. Yeah, we have Jinyoung, but as a newborn bunny, he’s not even close.” Then, he tried putting Mark down.

 

“No...N - No…” He clung onto BamBam. 

 

“Come on...He’s waiting for you with open arms; Why else would I try and put you down?”

 

Mark turned his head slightly, only to see Jackson with his arms out.

 

“Kitten...Please come here.”

 

This time, he let his feet hit the floor. He closed his eyes and let Jackson pick him up.

 

“I’ll leave now. It’s pretty late, but it’s okay. Bye guys.”

 

“Bye Bam.”

 

“Bye BamBam.” Mark mumbled in Jackson’s shoulder.

 

The front door opened and closed and it was just them.

 

Mark jumped at the sudden movement when Jackson started walking.

 

He brought them back to their room and laid him on the bed. So that he wouldn’t have to face Jackson, he flipped onto his stomach. The bed was still warm from his sleep.

 

“Mark…” 

 

The hybrid’s tail tucked between his legs. For sure, Jackson would be mad at him for not telling him. It’s not good to keep secrets in a relationship. That’s what leads to breakups.

 

“Please talk to me, kitten…” His hand rested on his thigh. Mark turned his head and locked eyes with Jackson.

 

“It’s a normal thing, no need to be embarrassed…” He looked down. “And it’s pretty embarrassing for me too, you know.”

 

“Why would it be embarrassing for you?”

 

A smile crept onto his face. “I have to take care of you...and your needs.” His hand moved up and began massaging it. He brought up his other hand and did the same. Mark hummed in appreciation.

 

“You should’ve told me earlier...We could’ve had so much fun…”

 

Jackson swung his leg over to straddle him from behind and leaned forward to whisper in Mark’s ear.

 

“Now it’s my turn to play.”


	4. Give In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda rewrote this a couple times because i read nutellakookie's smut and got insecure...  
> anyways this begins the 7 chapter parade that is Mark's week in heat  
> enjoy children

Jackson moved his hands up to massage his shoulders. This drew a moan from Mark. Whenever Jackson massaged him, he tended to move his hips. This was driving Mark crazy right now, growing inside his pants.

 

“Oh, god,” He mumbled into the pillow. 

 

“Turn over, sweetie,” Mark turned over. Jackson kissed him sweetly, at least until he was pulled down and his body fell on top of him. 

 

“I know you want me,” Mark moved his head over and placed his lips on Jackson’s ear. “Take me.”

 

Mark couldn’t hold himself back anymore. His urges and lustful needs needed to be satisfied. NOW. 

 

Jackson didn’t want to, though. His thoughts ran wild, the thoughts he had when he was by himself. When he saw those pair of underwear on him, he thought that there was a possibility that, just maybe, those dreams could come true.

 

“Come on, don’t be scared,” He began placing kisses all over his neck. “Guess what?”

 

“Yes?” 

 

His lips went back to his ear. “I still have my panties on. Just for you.”

 

Jackson sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you, baby.”

 

“Ugh,” He thrusted his hips up to brush his. “God, please, I can’t wait any longer, I want you, I need you, I - Just please Jackson!”

 

His desperaity broke him. Whilst sucking on Mark’s neck and nipping at the skin, he slipped his hand under his shirt and rubbed his tummy. He mewled softly. It was one of the stereotypical cat things that he possessed. It made him writhe under Jackson, moaning.

 

Mark’s hands went straight down. Jackson caught them and held his wrists in both hands.

 

“MmmMmm,” He shook his head. “Hands off.”

 

After unbuckling his pants, Jackson noticed that Mark was moaning. He had moved his hands back down.

 

“Oh, Mark...Gonna have to tie you up.” A glint lit up in his eyes.

 

Mark held up his wrists. “Please?”

 

Since he had these thoughts quite often, he was prepared to put them in action. In the back of the second drawer in their nightstand, were a set of satin ties and a blindfold. When he pulled them out, the air grew thick. 

 

Mark’s hands were tied to the bars of the bed frame. Jackson smoothed out the blindfold. He saw Mark’s eyelashes flutter in slow motion as he placed it over his eyes and tied it behind his head.

 

He took off the other’s shorts and smiled. Smiling turned into laughing.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

 

“You’re all tied up, and I haven’t taken off your sweater.”

 

Thinking that they would be easy to slip out of, Mark pulled at the ties. Jackson giggled again.

 

After the awkward situation of untying a blindfolded Mark just to take off his sweater, then tying him back up, his whole body was exposed. This didn’t affect him though; He knew Jackson would treat his body kindly.

 

His back arched off the bed in surprise when he ghosted his lips from his neck to his hipbone in one quick breath. Everything that Jackson did triggered his senses and made it seem like he was exaggerating his reactions - when he definitely was not.

 

“Please...Jackson…” Mark whined. His body was squirming and his breaths heavy.

 

For a second, he contemplated teasing him more, make him really beg. But he looked so needy and pretty in those pink panties, he couldn’t resist.

 

He took off his tank top, leaving them both in just their bottoms.

 

Jackson went to grab lube from the drawer when Mark’s tail wrapped around his wrist.

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing…” The lack of physical touch was getting to him. “I’m ready for you, just…”

 

Mark’s ears folded down and got buried in his brunette locks..

 

“Are you okay?” Jackson was starting to actually get concerned.

 

“Just…” Lust and want and pure need dripped from his voice. “Fuck me.”

 

In a rush, Jackson took off his boxers and threw them into the void that was the floor. He was about to yank the underwear down until they reached Mark’s ankles and fuck him senseless. 

 

Just to tease him a bit more, he grabbed the edge of the panties in his teeth and pulled them down to his ankles. They were damp from lubrication. He really was ready. Mark could feel his breath and lips gliding along his skin and he whined.

 

Finally, Jackson hovered above him. With no mercy, he thrusted and began directly hitting Mark’s prostate. If his ears bent any more, they would break off his head. His tail found Jackson’s wrist and held it tight. 

 

As the bed began to shake, Mark yanked at the restraints. Even under the blindfold, he could see that Mark’s eyes were squeezed shut. Loud, breathy moans and strings of obscenities left his mouth.

 

Spontaneously, he came in a broken cry. Jackson definitely wouldn’t leave unsatisfied, so he kept up his thrusts and his pace. 

 

The sight of Mark’s kitten ears straining in pleasure, ribs visible from his heavy breathing, lips parted so wide that his lips might crack, the pressure of his tail wrapped around his wrist, cum dripping out of the tip of his cock and all over his stomach, it sent Jackson over the edge. He came inside of him and it spilled out onto the sheets. 

 

Mark felt Jackson filling him up and the feeling brought him to climax again. He came hard all over his own stomach. 

 

Jackson pulled out of him and went to the bathroom to get a towel. After wiping them both off, he untied Mark. When he took off the blindfold, his eyes were extremely drowsy - looking. 

 

The hybrid was shivering a bit, so he pulled them under the duvet and took him into his arms. Mark closed his eyes. He was so exhausted.

 

“Twice, huh?” Jackson giggled. He let out a weak laugh and smiled.

 

“Guess heat isn’t so bad,” Mark mumbled. 

 

“You sure got that right. I love you, kitten.”

 

Mark yawned and cuddled closer to Jackson. “I love you, too…”


	5. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this was fun to write. also, this is over 1,200 words i got a bit carried away. i don't know whether to be soft or hard for hybrid mark at this point tbh  
> here's a fun fact about the author (me): everyone i know and have ever known has called me a puppy! they say my eyes look like, when i get scared i yelp, i sneeze like a dog, when i feel sudden danger i "raise my paws" to protect myself, and i'm shy around strangers. so i'm basically a living hybrid!  
> *bark bark*   
> translation: enjoy the chapter :)

Jackson really didn’t want to go to work that morning. When he woke up, Mark was curled up in a ball purring, fast asleep. He knew that would change as soon as he woke up, and wished to be there. But if he wanted to treat his kitten to the finer things in life, he had to work.

 

A couple hours later, Mark woke up, searching for Jackson. He called out for him, only to remember he had work today.

 

Mark sighed in frustration. This morning would’ve been the perfect morning for a sleepy handjob or a sloppy blowjob. It wasn’t really morning, considering it was past 1 pm, but still.

 

What was he to do all day? It’s not like he was sad that Jackson was gone; His whole “Please don’t leave, I don’t want to be by myself” phase was over. He just really needed physical attention.

 

For the day, he thought he could just lay on the couch and watch TV.

 

This was harder than he thought, as his mind ran wild with lustful thoughts and fantasies about Jackson. He touched himself to these dreams and came, but still wanted so much more.

 

After about six hours of absolute suffering, the sun began to set and there was a knock at the door.

 

Mark’s cat ears perked up and he ran to the door. 

 

He was greeted by BamBam and his ears fell.

 

“Sorry, Mark,” BamBam said. “But I do have something for you.”

 

They sat down on the couch and he put the box between them. Mark sat up on his heels in anticipation.

 

“It’s some stuff we have for Jinyoung,” He said as Mark opened the box. “He won’t be needing them anytime soon, so I figured you would want them. Especially now, with Jackson being at work during the day.”

 

Various toys lay inside, ranging from vibrators to dildos. Mark and BamBam just sat there in awkward silence.

 

“So..I’m gonna go now…” BamBam got off the couch after a couple moments and started to leave.

 

“Wait,” Mark said. “T - Thank you.”

 

BamBam smiled. “No problem, man.”

 

As soon as BamBam left, he began exploring the contents of the box. Holding up an egg shaped toy he found, he grabbed the remote that went to it and headed to the bedroom.

 

The remote had a sliding switch with three basic settings; Low, Medium, and High. He held it in his hand and switched it to Low. The sudden vibration startled him and he dropped it. It buzzed around on the wood floor until he switched it off.

 

Mark picked it back up and got down to business. Already wet with lubrication, he slipped it inside himself and pushed it until it was touching his prostate.

 

Propping himself up on one arm, he thought: The highest setting can’t be that bad, it’s just a small little egg after all. Low wasn’t even that hard.

 

The moment he turned it on, those thoughts were dashed.

 

His arm gave out and he fell onto the bed. His back arched like a bridge and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Mark’s claws gripped the sheets and the remote.

 

The hybrid’s body had never endured this much stimulation or pleasure. It had only been a couple seconds, but he let out a loud, strangled whine as he came all over his stomach. 

 

Mark immediately turned off the egg and tried slowing his breathing whilst regaining his grip on reality.

 

***

 

Jackson walked inside the house and heard a broken cry. In fear that Mark was hurt, he rushed to their room.

 

Mark lay on their bed, dazed. He was breathing heavy. His hair was a bit messy, his legs were open, and cum painted his stomach. A remote was in one of his hands, in the Off position.

 

It took a while before he noticed Jackson standing in the doorway. When he did, he shot up and his face flushed pink.

 

“H - Hi…” Mark’s breathing was still uneven. “I missed you…”

 

“I bet you did,” Jackson set down on the bed next to him.

 

Looking into his eyes, he could see that Mark’s pupils were blown. He brought their lips together. Realizing he had been using a toy, he licked his lips and took it out.

 

It was such a shame that he had to use toys, all because he wasn’t there. 

 

Mark looked so tired and ready to go to sleep. But he just couldn’t resist.

 

Jackson reached his hand down and started pumping Mark’s still hard cock. “So baby, how was your day?”

 

“Ahh...It’s better now…”

 

“What did you do while I was gone? It must have been hard taking care of things by yourself,” Jackson chuckled.

 

“It was...Shibal...But,I fixed it myself.”

 

“Such a dirty mouth. How did my dirty little kitten manage to do this?” He moved his and faster and tightened his grip.

 

“I imagined..Y - You, inside me, whispering...uh..in my ear..yah…” His claws came to fist the sheets once again. “Your hands...Oh god, your hands...Jackson I-” Mark clenched his jaw and moaned, coming onto his stomach again.

 

After he went into the bathroom and wiped himself off, he couldn’t help but notice how hard Jackson was, his cock bulging from inside his jeans.

 

Mark had never done oral, but he’d read about doing it a couple of times. Also, Jackson was always quick to give.

 

The hybrid’s boyfriend was on his back with his eyes closed and his legs hanging off the bed.

 

He got down onto his knees, making sure not to make noise as they hit the floor. Jackson sat up and gasped when Mark began pulling down his pants.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mark pouted. 

 

“I-I...I..” He didn’t know what to say.

 

“Come on, let me do this for you.”

 

Jackson could see that Mark was trying to seem innocent, but with bed hair and purely lustful irises, it failed. His jeans fell to his ankles and he smiled. 

 

Mark reached up and, with his claws still out, dragged a single nail across his length. He could see that he was already doing good, as Jackson closed his eyes and swallowed.

 

Gosh, Jackson was so big. Sometimes he wondered how he even fit into his small frame without breaking it. Teasing wasn’t his strong suit, so he pulled down his underwear. 

 

Where to start, where to start…

 

He looked up at Jackson, half asking for help, half just wanting to see his face. Jackson took it as a sign that he needed help. Grabbing his cock, he led it to Mark’s mouth.

 

All at once, he took in all he could. He experimented with his tongue, pressing it against the vein, swirling it around, simply licking the tip.

 

Above him, Jackson was a moaning mess. 

 

This isn’t about you, he thought. Treat him a bit.

 

So he placed his hand between Mark’s kitten ears and started rubbing his head. That was his weak spot, the one place he was really sensitive.

 

Mark mewled onto his dick, sending shock throughout his body. He continued to rub there and soon he knew he was going to come.

 

Jackson tried pulling Mark away, but he wouldn’t budge. Seconds later, he came inside his mouth. 

 

Surprisingly, he swallowed every drop.

 

“You taste good…” Mark smirked up at him. God, if he wasn’t tired, they would be fucking right there and then.

 

“Come here, Marky,” He pulled him up and laid down, holding him in his arms. “Are you okay? I hope I didn’t hurt you in any way.”

 

“No…” Now, he really was tired. “But my knees hurt.”

 

Jackson giggled. “You did good, my little kitty.”

 

Mark closed his eyes, smiling.


	6. War Of Hormone (s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know i said there's smut in every chapter but...not here, i'm sorry, i was too sad to actually write smut  
> since, technically, a heat is supposed to flare up all types of hormones and not just sex drive, and hybrids are very sensitive and tend to have abandonment dreams/nightmares, i decided to throw this in (lol, get the title now?)  
> possibly triggering? who knows. but there will be smut in the next chapter, i promise. if there's not, i'll post one chapter resolving the conflict at hand and another with some makeup sex. cool? cool.  
> i apologize to any mark stans i may trigger, don't worry, it broke my heart too

Of course, Jackson would stay home the next day. He saw how desperate he was for him while he was gone, and it pained him, physically and mentally. 

 

Though, when he realized what staying home and taking care of a heat - stricken Mark, part of him regretted it.

 

“Come on, please?” Mark placed himself of Jackson’s lap and was grinding down onto him. “This feels so good, I want more…”

 

“Mark, I swear, if you don’t stop-”

 

“What are you going to do?” His eyes lit up.

 

Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark’s body and pressed their chests together. His fingers intertwined with his tail.

 

He simply looked him in the eyes and said, “Nothing.”

 

“Why are you teasing me~ You said you stayed home so you could take care of me. Take care of me, please!”

 

“Oh my god, Fi-”

 

There was a knock at the door. Mark opened it and was once again greeted by BamBam.

 

“Sorry if I keep coming by and bothering you.”

 

“You’re not bothering us,” Jackson shouted from the couch. Mark shot him a look. “I invited him.”

 

Invited him? Mark thought. If he really took the day off to “help” him, why would he invite anyone over. Sure, he was fueled by the hormones and had more sex drive and stamina, but Jackson hadn’t done as much as touch him since they woke up. Not a kiss, not a sensual stroke of the face, nothing. 

 

The one time Mark was asking him for something and he was refusing. This is what he was afraid of before. He was asking Jackson for something and now he didn’t love him anymore for being too needy. Jackson was going to leave him and he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

“Mark? Are you okay?” BamBam saw his eyes tearing up.

 

“Mmmhmm,” Mark grinned fakely.

 

***

 

“Wait! I got it! Let’s watch Shrek 2!” BamBam exclaimed.

 

Ugh, Mark thought. This has to be my least favourite Shrek movie.

 

“I might just go to sleep,” He rested his head on BamBam’s shoulder, closing his eyes. A hint of jealousy flashed in Jackson’s eyes. He was sitting on a completely opposite couch, with someone who wasn’t him. What was he trying to pull?

 

About 10 minutes into the movie, Mark did fall asleep. To make him more comfortable, BamBam laid back and let Mark lay on top of him. 

 

Just as BamBam himself was about to fall asleep, he heard a small sound. A moan perhaps?

 

He listened harder. A small whine, a staggered breath…

 

BamBam opened his eyes to see a familiar kitty grinding into his thigh. 

 

“Jackson!” He whisper - shouted. After all, he didn’t want to wake him up and embarrass him. “Wake up!”

 

“Hm?” He groaned. “What?”

 

“Can...Can you get him off of me?”

 

He looked over to see the kitten quietly moaning as he rode their closest friend’s thigh.

 

After the 10 minute long struggle of getting him off of BamBam and into the room, he woke up.

 

“Why did you wake me up...I was comfortable…” Mark groaned.

 

“A bit too comfortable, one might say. Come on, you can’t be tired now.” Jackson massaged his cat ears.

 

“Let me sleep…” At this point, Mark’s sadness and knowing that he wasn’t wanted overshadowed his horniness. 

 

In a confused daze, Jackson left the room.

 

Back in the living room, BamBam was asleep under a blanket that he took from the closet when he left the room.

 

For the first time since Mark got his heat, Jackson wanted to fuck him senseless. When it ever came to sex, it was always Jackson who brought it to the table and Mark went along with it. It’s not like he didn’t like it, he just wasn’t the type of person to actually demand sex. He never demanded much of anything, really.

 

Was he afraid to ask him for things? There was no reason to be, almost every other day he told him the same things.

 

“I’ll give you the world”, “If you asked me to die for you, I would”, “Anything your little heart desires is yours, kitten,” everything. 

 

If he was refusing to put out, even during his heat, there was definitely something wrong. And he was going to find out.

 

“Mark…” He shook him awake.

 

“I said let me sleep...Please let me sleep….”

 

“The last time you said please, what were you asking me to do?”

 

“W - What?” Mark sat up and looked at him with sleepy eyes.

 

“You were asking for me. And you never ask for me. Why don’t you ever ask for me?”

 

In the dark, the reflection of the suttle lighting bounced off of his suddenly tear - filled eyes.

 

“Please don’t make me talk about this, I just want to go to bed.” His voice was low and shaky.

 

“Baby, please don’t cry, It’s just that-”

 

Mark clamped his hands over his ears and shook his head. “No..NO! I - I don’t want to know! I know you don’t want me anymore, you don’t love me anymore!”

 

“What? Mark, I - “

 

The hybrid just simply curled up on the bed with his face buried in his hands and his tail tucked between his legs, his cries muffled by the blanket.

 

There was nothing Jackson could do right now, clearly anything he did upset him, so he just left the room and tried to forget what he said.

 

“I know you don’t want me anymore, you don’t love me anymore!”

 

It just echoed in his head. Why he thought that, he didn’t know; He wasn’t sure if he ever would know. 

 

“I know you don’t want me anymore! You don’t love me anymore!”

 

God, he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. His baby, his kitten, his Mark’s voice crying and saying that he didn’t love him anymore. 

 

From the living room, he could hear his cries start to fade away into whines and sniffles. He really wanted to get up and go cuddle him, pet his stomach and tell him that it’s okay, he that he loves him, but he didn’t want to see him cry again.

 

It took an hour, but Jackson allowed himself to escape in the realm of sleep.

 

“I know you don’t want me anymore! You don’t love me anymore!”


	7. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FULL NAMES MAKE ME SO SOFT   
> so this is just a resolution, don't want to just jump right back into smut after mark had a crying fit, so yeah. with an exception of this chapter, all of this will be smut. i won't update until my story moves to the second page of the GOT7 fandom tag (bc i want people to have time to read it and let other people shine)  
> enjoy this make - up, there's some great make - up sex coming up ;))))

Mark woke up that morning, and he felt terrible. Not only had he been woken up by BamBam suddenly leaving, he had only gotten a couple hours of sleep, on and off. Last night came in a blur, but he knew what he said.

 

Today, he had to face it. 

 

He walked into the living room and Jackson was asleep on the couch, looking very peaceful and comfortable. But, the closer he got, the more he saw.

 

The rims of his eyes were red and irritated, crusty with dry tears. He hugged one of the throw pillows tight to his chest. Whenever he was upset in any way, Jackson would bite his lips. At the moment, they were scabbing over, beginning to heal from a night of constant irritation.

 

The sight once again brought tears to his eyes. He’d never seen Jackson in such a vulnerable state. 

 

Jackson heard the older crying and opened his eyes. Out of instinct, he got up and held him in his arms. The rush of emotions overcame him, and his knees gave out.

 

“Mark? What’s wrong? What happened?” Then he remembered what happened the night before.

 

“I don’t want you to leave me,” He whimpered into Jackson’s shoulder. He clung tight to him and wrapped his tail around his waist. 

 

“Mark...I know what you said last night, I’m not leaving you. I won’t ever leave you. I love you with all my heart...It hurt me to know that you would say something like that.”

 

“It’s just, I never ask you for things and when I started asking you, you ignored me and...Everything I feared came true. I was being too needy and you were going to leave me because of it.”

 

Jackson took Mark’s face in his hands and looked into his teary, red eyes. “I love you, Mark Yien Tuan. I won’t ever leave you, and I definitely won’t ever stop loving you.”

 

“I love you, too Jackson KaYee Wang,” He smiled.

 

They kissed sweetly, washing away their tears and worries.


	8. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda bad but it gets better  
> i tried to avoid the word oppa but oH WELL  
> I GOT IT ALL PLANNED OUT THERES A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS AND THEY GON BE LIT I MIGHT HAVE TO UPDATE THE TAGS SOON  
> anyways i was feeling fluffy so yeah happy reading

It was another lonely and boring day of using toys for Mark. Waiting all day was torture, but good things come to those who wait.

 

About an hour before Jackson was due to come home, Mark decided he would treat him for dealing with him the other night. 

 

He turned on the bath and was careful not to touch the water. 

 

Another stereotypical cat trait he possessed: Fear of water. Of course, he still took showers, but it was a tricky task that took hours.

 

The bath was covered in lavender scented candles, with peach flower petals and bubbles in the water. Mark was such a soft person, he had these on hand.

 

When he heard the front door open, he rushed to it. Jackson looked absolutely exhausted, perfectly prepared for a nice hot bath.

 

“Come on!” Mark tugged at his wrist. “I have a surprise for you!”

 

“Mark...I’m really tired...I mean I can give you a blowjob but-”

 

“No, no, that’s not it. You’ll love this surprise.”

 

Mark lead him to the candle - lit bathroom and giggled excitedly.

 

“Aw, baby, you did this? For me?” Jackson hugged him tight. He nodded.

 

“You should join me,” He said after a few moments of silence.

 

“Jackson, you know I don’t like water,” Mark blushed. They never bathed together or anything like that since Mark didn’t like it. Suddenly, the idea was open to him and he didn’t care what would happen.

 

Jackson shrugged and turned around, but he knew he would win. He pulled his tank top over his head and threw it to the floor. His pants fell to the floor, along with his boxers. 

 

Mark just sat up against the bathroom counter, watching his every move. The way his back flexed when he took of his shirt, the perfect curve of his back arching downward into his ass, his legs…

 

“Are you reconsidering my offer, kitten?” 

 

In response, he simply just began stripping of his clothes. Jackson had climbed into the bath, his body lost in the bubbles.

 

“Come on, you clearly want to,” He looked down at his hard erection. “And you have to overcome your fears eventually.”

 

Reluctantly, Mark walked over and stepped into the bath. It wouldn’t become a problem until his cat limbs hit the water. 

 

Jackson reached up and pulled him down by his hips. His tail hit the water and he yelped. To ease him, he reached in front of him and gripped his cock. This calmed him down a bit and he sank down lower.

 

“How about we relax a little, yeah?” Mark’s body was shaking from his fear of water. With his help, he eased onto Jackson’s dick.

 

“Relax, baby, touch yourself.”

 

Mark began rolling his hips and whined. The water splashed against him tail and shot up his spine. Jackson noticed this and started pumping him. His hips rolled and caused him to thrust into his hand.

 

“More…” Mark moaned. Jackson pulled him back with his free arm, laying him against his chest. He thrusted his hips up to meet Mark, who still rolled his hips back.

 

It took a while before either of them came close, but it was Jackson who came first.

 

“Kitten...I’m close…” Jacking him off faster, he released inside of him. The feeling made Mark’s body tingle.

 

Jackson ran his fingers up and down Mark’s sensitive body with his free hand. He arched his back up and gripped the edges of the tub with his claws, coming into his hand.

 

“You know,” He panted a bit, “This was supposed to be your surprise.”

 

“Well, I loved my surprise. And we’ll have memories of it forever.”

 

Mark turned his head and his cat ears stuck up in confusion. Jackson brushed his fingers over the long scratches on the edge of the tub.

 

“O - Oh…” Mark blushed.

 

“It’s okay, Kitten,” He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. “I still love you. Even if you do scratch up everything we fuck on.”

 

Jackson giggled as Mark turned a deeper shade of pink and hit him playfully on the chest.

 

***   
They got out the bath and Mark lay on the bed, watching his boyfriend get dressed.

 

“You liked it when I scratched the tub?”

 

“Well, Everyone from now on who goes into our bathroom will know what happened, but it was pretty...interesting.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Mark sat up on his knees. “What else do you find ‘interesting’?”

 

“Hm, let me see...I’d love to tease you, make you ask me for what you want, make you call me oppa...ride you…”

 

A blush rose on his face yet again.

 

“Maybe try out some of those toys on you...Those handcuffs i saw look inviting…”

 

Jackson was looking straight at him, and he looked down shyly. He walked over to him and tilted his head up to meet his eyes. “What do you find interesting?”

 

“I - I...Um…” They had never gone in depth about sex before, all of this was new. 

 

“You have really nice thighs...M - Maybe I could ride them?”

 

Jackson smiled. He wasn’t expecting him to actually say anything.

 

“And...I’d love if you…”

 

“If I what?”

 

“Rode me…” His face was bright red.

 

“No need to be shy, especially in front of me, the one who just fucked you in a bathtub.”

 

“Jackson!” He gasped; He couldn’t get any more red. “Why are you being so dirty today?”

 

“Me? Dirty? Even if that was true, you would love it if I was like this all the time. Now you and your little kitty tail should heat something up for us to eat for dinner.”

 

Mark scrunched up his nose in his face. “Can I have kisses then, Oppa?”

 

Oppa. He really just called him Oppa.

 

“Look who’s blushing now!” Mark teased. “But I do want kisses...Oppa.”

 

And he was being serious.

 

“Fine, but only because you’re making me food.” Jackson leaned down and kissed him lovingly.

 

He could get used to Mark calling him Oppa.


	9. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cannot believe i made jackson say bet can he get any more extra  
> also i never left any of my info anywhere, if y'all want to yell or talk my twitter is @satisfyingphan  
> enjoy this update m8s

Jackson slammed the door when he came in that night, startling Mark and waking him from his sleep. He walked into their room and plopped down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Mark asked. His heat was almost over, which meant his mind was becoming less clouded, and it was easier for him to sympathize with him again.

 

“Nothing, I just don’t like some people at work…”

 

“You know, I don’t know where you work,” Mark started massaging his shoulders.

 

“I work at that gym down the street. Everyone there is so...easy to set off.”

 

“You can’t control other people. Unfortunately. And you get to come home to me every night. And I love you~!” He wrapped his arms around Jackson and hugged him tight.

 

“I know, I know,” Jackson smiled. “Also...I can feel that you’re hard, and I don’t think I can do that right now, I’m kinda pissed...I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Oh,” Mark blushed. “Well, you can be rough with me...I don’t mind.” 

 

“If I hurt you-”

 

“It will be my fault. Now come on, use me, Oppa.” He laid back on the bed submissively, holding his hands above his head. 

 

Jackson turned around and was stunned. Mark was such a great boyfriend, he could cry.

 

He turned around and laid on top of him. He moved his hips against Mark’s and ground hard into him.

 

“Ngh...More…” Mark moaned, which gave him more confidence to go faster and harder. 

 

Mark moved his hands down to wander up Jackson’s shirt and along his spine. 

 

If he wanted him to play rough, he’d play rough. 

 

In an instant, Jackson grabbed his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head. He noticed how Mark was breathily moaning in his ear.

 

“Do you think you could come like this?”

 

Mark responded in a few short, choppy moans. Knowing him, he could. His body was very sensitive, even through multiple layers of clothing.

 

“Mmm, Mark, so needy…” Jackson kissed his neck.

 

“Ahhh, Jackson!” Mark arched his back into him as he came hard in his pants. His body twitched under Jackson’s as his claws left marks in his own skin.

 

Such a fragile little kitty, Jackson thought. How would he tolerate all the things he wanted to do to him? Would he cry? He didn’t want to hurt him, that would make HIM feel bad.

 

Mark looked at him with his innocent hybrid eyes. “Fuck me, Oppa?”

 

Jackson almost melted right then and there.

 

After grabbing lube and a condom, he pulled his jeans down. Mark hurriedly assisted in pulling down Jackson’s pants, his hands still trembling from his orgasm.

 

Jackson was just now realizing how hard he was himself. It was a bit painful as he rolled on the condom. Mark turned him on so much, there was no doubt in that.

 

He pushed into Mark without warning. This drew a loud whine from the boy. It only got louder as Jackson was inside of him with deep thrusts. To hit him straight on, with Mark’s assistance, he linked his legs over his shoulders.

 

Within the next few minutes, he was coming.

 

“Fuck-Mark...Ah!” 

 

Jackson was already finished, but Mark wasn’t satisfied. His totally fucked over appearance begged to differ, but he wanted more.

 

Mark overpowered him and straddled him.

 

“Yah, I’m sorry I didn’t let you finish,” He reached over and lazily stroked his hard member.

 

Lately, they were trying new things. What better time than his heat to test things out?

 

“You said you wanted rough?” Mark grinned. “Open up.”

 

Mark placed his knees on each side of Jackson’s head and guided the tip of his dick into his mouth. Jackson had no problem taking it all in, he’d done it to him many times before. 

 

He could feel Mark’s hips stutter and start to slowly fuck his mouth. His hands gripped the bed tight when Jackson slid his tongue around and explored the underside of his cock.

 

The sudden thrust of his hips made Jackson choke a bit, but he didn’t care. He grabbed Mark’s ass in handfuls and laid down a hard smack on one of them.

 

Mark sped up his thrusts until it was producing obscene noises that bounced off the wall and was making the bed shake.

 

“Fuck-Fuck-Jackson I…” In one loud moan and twist of the bedsheets, he came down Jackson’s throat, who, swallowed every drop.

 

The hybrid collapsed on top of him, and his boyfriend stroked his tail to calm his twitching body.

 

“Oh,” Mark mumbled. “The sheets…”

 

Jackson looked over at the sheets to see five holes, perfectly fit for Mark’s slender fingers. In all, there were ten, five on each side of the bed. Clearly, they couldn’t fuck on the sheets anymore, unless they wanted more proof of sexual intercourse around their house.

 

“You just leave evidence everywhere, baby,” Jackson caught him drowsily in a kiss. “I don’t see much evidence on me though.”

 

He giggled. “You go places, what if people see it? Won’t you be embarrassed?”

 

“Not if it’s from you.” Jackson scratched his cat ears playfully. “Go ahead.”

 

Mark blushed for the millionth time and placed a kiss where his ear started and jawline ended. “Right here.”

 

A reddish - pink splotch was slowly sucked into his skin. “Are you happy now, Oppa?”

 

“I’m gonna punish you if you don’t stop teasing me with that name.”

 

“What, Oppa?” Mark raised an eyebrow. “I’m not teasing, I’m simply just complying to a request. I wanna make you happy, make you satisfied.”

 

“Even if I was,” He mumbled against Jackson’s lips. “You wouldn’t have the audacity to punish me. In any way.” 

 

“Oh really? You think you’re so adorable that I can’t make you suffer? I could’ve let you be just a few moments ago.”

 

“You wouldn’t have, and you didn’t. Face it, you can’t resist me.” He wiggled his body in self - absorbment.

 

“Bet.” Jackson pressed their noses together.

 

Mark just pulled the blanket over them and hugged him tight.

 

Before he fell asleep, Jackson whispered. “You’ll see tomorrow, kitten.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in like 5 different mindsets so it's my fault if it's bad next chapter (spoiler) will be shameless smut i need jesus

“Mark…” Jackson shook him. “Come on, wake up…”

 

His tail stirred under the sheets and he mumbled, “Hm?”

 

“Get dressed, you’re coming with me today.”

 

“Where?” He opened his eyes, still encapsulated with sleep. “What time is it?”

 

“It’s 6 am, and you’re coming to work with me, kitten.” Jackson kissed his cat ears and ruffled his hair. 

 

Mark got dressed and walked into the kitchen where he was waiting.

 

“Really, Mark?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re going to look so out of place.”

He was wearing his yellow donut hoodie with a light pair of blue jeans and white sneakers.

 

“It’s the sportiest thing I own! Unless you want me to look like a soft sweater pawed boy, deal with it.”

 

“You’re really going to get it today, Tuan.”

 

Mark’s eyes lit up in arousement.

 

***

 

They arrived at the gym, and it was called Jin Young Park Fitness. They passed by here whenever they went out to get boba tea or go shopping together. 

 

Inside, it was huge. 

 

“Hey, Jackson, what’s up man?” The man at the front desk smiled and waved.

 

“Hey, Jooheon.” They high - fived. 

 

“Ah, a hybrid. I’ve never seen one of those here,” Jooheon chuckled. “He’s a cat right?”

 

Jackson nudged him. “Mhm…”

 

Mark seemed lost in his own world. 

 

And, he was. Jooheon’s muscles were amazing. The way his tight no - sleeve Adidas shirt hugged his chest flaunted every one of his chest muscles. His hands were small, but seemed slender with perfectly structured fingers. Had Jackson ever fingered him? No...Only once. It felt better when he was tight. But what if-

 

“Mark!”

 

“Oh, yes?” He snapped his head towards Jackson, who yanked on his tail to get his attention.

 

“Jooheon asked you like, 20 questions.”

 

“Oh-h...I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s okay...heh…” He chuckled nervously. “Have fun, Mark.”

 

They walked away and starting going down a corridor. Suddenly, Jackson grabbed him and trapped him against the wall, kissing him roughly, so much that he thought his lip might’ve split. Just when he started to kiss back Jackson pulled away.

 

“You’re really fucking up, kitten,” Jackson growled, jealousy and lust heavy in his eyes.

 

***

 

“Yeah, you’re doing good,” Jackson said, helping the woman in front of him. She clearly was attracted to him.

 

Though Mark knew that he was his, and that he loved nobody else but him, that they were together and committed, but he was still jealous.

 

As he stretched for the thousandth time - to make it look like he wasn’t just clinging to Jackson - he glared as she stuck out her ass while lifting weights. It was disgusting, really, how she was trying to grind on his boyfriend in front of him.

 

Two can play at that game, Mark thought. 

 

Looking Jackson straight in the eyes, he stood with his legs split apart. He sank down lower and lower until his hidden talent was revealed to the whole gym.

 

She looked at him in shock, what was he doing?

 

Jackson turned his head to see what was so interesting. 

 

“Hello,” Mark said, like he’d never met Jackson before. “Would you like to help me stretch?”

 

“Hold on, Chaelin,” Jackson left her to lift weights by herself.

 

“Hello,” He said, walking over to Mark. Mark got up and wrinkled his nose cutely. “What’s your name?”

 

“Jooheon,” Jackson smirked. This was enough to make him flushed and it rushed straight to his crotch.

 

“So..Are you going to help me stretch or not?”

 

“Well, I actually came over here to say that I’d like you to stop distracting me and my client, we’re trying to workout ourselves.” He knew this would make him mad. Or at least make him jealous.

 

Jackson walked away and continued working with “Chaelin”. Gosh, he could be such a tease sometimes. 

 

You know what, Mark thought, I’ll just handle this myself. He walked out of the workout area and towards the locker room. They didn’t just have ‘bathrooms’, so he had to settle for the locker room.

 

He found his way to the very back of the room and sat down. Jackson would soon be in there for sure, wondering what his little kitty was doing.

 

***

 

Jackson saw Mark walk out of the gym and towards the locker rooms. 

 

Of course, he wasn’t in the front of the locker room, but he could hear the short little breaths Mark made whenever he felt friction in his boxers - or, on occasion, panties. 

 

After twisting around the lockers like a maze, he found him sitting with his legs spread apart on one of the metal benches with one of the toys teasing himself. 

 

“So you’re going to play this game, huh Mark? You look so incredibly needy...I could come over there and make it go away,” Jackson licked his lips and leaned against the locker.

 

“N - No…” His body twitched when the vibrator touched his tip. “I can do this - Ah - I can do it myself.

 

“Are you sure? Are you sure you don’t want me to bend you over with that pretty little tail in the air and fuck you into that bench?”

 

“No…” Mark bit his lip. Jackson was trying to talk him into coming, and there was no way in hell he would submit.

 

“Oh, okay then. Maybe I can bring Jooheon in here.” Jackson smirked as the kitten took in a sharp breath. “Have him take care of you instead. You’d like THAT, wouldn’t you.”

 

“No..No..Ah, fuck,” He took his free hand and held the base of his cock.

 

“Then what do you want?” Jackson walked over and pressed his finger onto the hybrid’s aching member.

 

“Fine! F - Fine! I want you!” Mark whined.

 

Content with his win, he leaned down and whispered in Mark’s ear.

 

“I told you I’d punish you.”


	11. Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i fINALLY UPDATED HHHH  
> this is really short (at least to me) rip   
> sorry if you were expecting a 5 page essay about mark's dick, i apologize  
> there's like 1 or 2 chapters left its lit  
> enjoy

Mark clawed at Jackson’s pants, desperate beyond words for him. 

“No, no, no,” Jackson grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back. He pulled his own pants down, along with his boxers. Of course, he was already hard, how could he not be when Mark had been teasing him like that? 

He climbed on top of him and held both of their dicks together. Mark had never come more than once, at least not that he knew of, but that would be tested today. 

“Fuck, oh my god,” His wrists were fighting to get out of Jackson’s, but being the small, fragile boy he was, there was no chance.

“Keep still, or you’re not cumming anytime soon,” Jackson stroked them tightly, making sure to put pressure on the vein in Mark’s dick.

“Jackson - - “ He came fairly quick, spewing out all over his chest and somewhat on his hand.

Jackson let him regain his composure before picking him up and trapping him against the lockers.

“W - What are you doing?” Mark looked at him with shock. This was a public place, they’d make a mess, they’d get caught, they’d get arrested. God, he really was dating a rebel.

“What does it look like I’m doing...I’m fucking you into the lockers.”

Mark practically let out a scream as Jackson roughly thrust into him. His pace didn’t cease, either, and the lockers creaked and jangled behind him.

Suddenly, Jackson heard the door open and close. He clamped his hand over Mark’s mouth and momentarily stopped.

“Hello?” Oh god, it was Jooheon. “Jackson? Mark?”

A devilish, insanely daring thought popped into his head. Jackson continued to thrust into him as rough as before, but softer, so it made less noise. Mark had a look of complete and utter embarrassment on his face.

He uncovered his mouth. “Answer him, Mark.”

“I - I...Y - Yes?” 

“Have you seen Jackson? Chaelin is looking for him.”

If only he knew where he was and what he was doing right now.

“N - No?” He tried to say believably. “You should...ngh..g - go and look for him.”

“Oh...Okay,” Jooheon said, a bit psyched out. The door shut again and Mark let out a moan of relief. 

“You handled that so well….Was it nice to have him in here? Talking to you while you’re all vulnerable and out in the open like this? If he would’ve walked around the lockers, oh man, who knows what would’ve happened.”

“Fuck - Agh,” Mark’s claws dug into his shoulders, immediately leaving red marks behind. 

But really, they could get caught, and Jackson knew that. He decided to speed it up a bit for Mark, considering he was close himself. Grabbing his cock in his hand, he pumped it just how he knew it would send Mark over the edge: Fast, hard, and tight.

And it did. He spilled, for the second time, all over Jackson. The sight of his boyfriend in so much pleasure and blissed out dragged him through possibly the best orgasm he’d ever had. 

Jackson set him back down on the bench, both panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He leaned his head against the lockers. “Damn.”

Then, he realized, Mark and his weak self had fallen asleep. Jackson shook his head and got both of them dressed. 

***

With Mark in his arms, he walked out to the front counter where Jooheon was.

“Hey, can he sleep behind here?”

“Sure,” Jooheon moved aside a bit.

“Hey, thanks again for helping me with this.”

“No problem,” He laughed nervously. “After you helped set me up with Chaelin, I owed you.”

Jackson smiled down at Mark, fast asleep by Jooheon’s feet. That was, by far, the craziest thing they’d ever done and wondered how Mark would act once he woke up. He hoped that he wouldn’t be mad at him or distance himself because of it.

Either way, Jackson would still love him.


	12. Loving, Caring, Trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure fluff, i think  
> this is the end unless you want more or want another markson story??? idek anymore  
> enjoy this cute fluffy boyfriend chapter

Ever since Mark’s heat ended, everything had been different.

 

Jackson, of course, was fine. He cuddled with him, kissed him, made him food, took him out. But Mark wasn’t the same.

 

During the whole week (read, couple days) after his heat, he was a bit distant. There was no way to get away from his boyfriend’s love, but at the same time he was avoiding it. Especially physically.

 

**\- Monday -**

 

Mark lay on the couch in his - ironic - cat onesie. He was slowly falling asleep. Then, Jackson came home from work and sat down next to him. This startled him a bit and he tried to move to the other side of the couch. Before he could, Jackson pulled him into his arms and kissed his head.

 

He knew that he was tired and wouldn’t want to talk, so he let him sleep.

 

In his arms, Mark tried his best to go back to sleep as his heart beat a million miles a minute.

  
  


**\- Tuesday -**

 

For once, Mark actually spoke. 

 

“Ai~Stop making me laugh,” He blushed.

 

“Mm, I love your laugh it’s so pretty.”

 

Out of habit, he crawled into his lap and rested his head on Jackson’s chest, looking at him with his innocent brown irises. 

 

Jackson leaned down and kissed him, and to his surprise, he whimpered. It was a soft and loving kiss, he didn’t understand what he did wrong.

 

Mark pulled away to look at him with a almost hurt look.

  
  


**\- Wednesday -**

 

As per usual, Mark got needy. It was rare that would happen to Jackson, but he usually took care of it himself to let Mark be.

 

He sat in their room, shyly palming himself from outside his boxers. Jackson was in the shower, so he had no idea that this was happening, unless something would have already been done about it.

 

A long drawn out moan left him when he reached into his boxers. He muffled it in the pillows and began pumping himself tightly.

 

This time he was more needy and loud than usual, which was weird. Post - heat hormones maybe?

 

Just as he heard the water shut off, he came, biting down on the fabric of his pillow. His body twitched in pleasure, and he came _more_. The possibility of getting caught turned him on so much ever since they fucked in the gym.

 

Jackson walked out of the bathroom drying his hair. Mark tried his best to calm his body down, which was successful. But his attempts to hide his sticky boxers wasn’t. 

 

His boyfriend just blushed and climbed into bed with him, cuddling him close. There was nothing Jackson could do about it now.

  
  


**\- Thursday -**

 

Jackson decided to stand up today. 

 

Mark walked into the living room to watch TV as per usual. Today he was a bit wary. He knew Jackson had taken off work, but he was nowhere to be seen. Though his mind flooded with thoughts that he might’ve left him for another person, he focused on being alone.

 

He sat down on the couch, when suddenly, two hands shot up and he was engulfed in the cushions.

 

“Jackson!” He called out. “Help me!!”

 

Beneath him, he heard a familiar laugh. “I’m here, I’m here, I just wanted to get your attention.”

 

Mark blushed, though scared.. “Y - Yes?”

 

“What’s been up with you lately? You’ve been distant. You get scared when I kiss you, you freak out when I cuddle you, you don’t call me when you’re hard….This isn’t like you.”

 

“Well, um, when I got my heat, it was like a whole different person came out in me. You really liked it and we were always having sex...Now it’s going to be different. I go back to my cuddly, soft, occasionally needy self. And I didn’t think you’d want that, not after you saw that side of me, which I didn’t even know I had. I thought you were going to leave me...I thought you left today..”   
  
Jackson’s heart hurt, Mark really needed him there to keep his head up and his heart beating. 

 

“Kitten...I love you for you. And if I’m being honest, it wasn’t completely enjoyable. If you were like that all the time, I wouldn’t know how to handle you. And I took off work today to be with you, to be with my Mark, my boyfriend.”

 

Mark turned over and nuzzled their noses. “Really?”   
  
“Yes really, I love you so much, I wouldn’t be able to leave you.”

 

“I love you too,” Mark giggled.

 

They had both fallen asleep like that, happy and cuddling within the cushions of their couch.


End file.
